§ 1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns sampling addressed data (referred to as “packets” in the specification without loss of generality). More specifically, the present invention concerns forwarding packet samples to a specified next hop.
§1.2 Description of Related Art
The description of art in this section is not, and should not be interpreted to be, an admission that such art is prior art to the present invention.